Crown Prince Alin
Your character's description, lore, history or whatever can go up here: This jerk-face alchemist intends to restore his lost kingdom, Llelewyn. He has acquired a reputation for his cutting edge alchemy as well as his dicking around with the eldritch! Green birb is too cute! '' ''I wanna snuggle him up, '' ''But he's all spiny. :C Most classes have 3. Certain classes are allowed 4.'''' Background (You can just copypaste your background move here):Grenadier Choose an extra Tinkering option. Stats (List the reasons for any bonuses/penalties below the chart) (Table for stat conversion) Combat Stats (List the reasons for any bonuses/penalties in the same entry or below the chart) Gear * Chef's knife (hand, family heirloom, always sharp, 1 weight) * Dungeon rations (5 uses, 1 weight) * Saber (close, precise, 2 weight) * Bloody rose (near, far, reload, dangerous, magical, take 1d4 damage ignoring armor instead of using ammo, enchant shots with fire water thunder or poison, 1 weight) * Silken vestments (reduces alchemical effects taken by 1 step, 2 weight) * Chain undershirt (1 armor, 1 weight) * Alchemist's kit (+5 load, 0 weight) - Swanky, belt-mounted * Alchemical launcher (+2 piercing, near, far, 1 weight) * Enchanted history book (?????, magical, 0 weight) * 5 healing potions (12 HP, 0 weight) * Chicken collar (grants immunity to asphyxiation, worn, 1 weight) * Towel of invisibility (put it on your head to become invisible but unable to see, initials D.A., magical, 1 weight) * Bunch of time potions (blue ones blink you 15 seconds into the past, red ones slow down time, green ones speed up time, 5 uses, 2 weight) * Breaking bread (defy with STR to break bones or charm person randomly using 1d2, 5 uses, regenerates uses slowly, 1 weight) * Cup runneth over (drips wine endlessly, 1 weight) * Glowing fruits of random effects (4 uses, 1 weight) * Omni-anal plug (put it in your butt to take +1 ongoing vs penetration, 1 weight) * Binder's collar & leash (defy with INT to bind an outsider to this plane as your pet, 2 weight) * Razorproof condoms (defective, everything but your dick is immune to sharp edges, 3 uses, 1 weight) * Minimize potion (0 weight) * Cloud 9 potion (0 weight) * 4 Mirage potions (0 weight) * New eldritch pet (Will stat later) * Red potion (heals 1d5 HP, 1 use, 0 weight) * Green potion (heals poison/disease, 1 use, 0 weight) * Pink potion (extra stamina at the cost of -1 ongoing for a bit when it's over, 1 use, 0 weight) * 14 base potions (0 weight) * Enchanted tolfon tailblade (hand, close, precise, +2 piercing, magical, ?????, 2 weight) * Collar of Anthagris (+1 to rolls against most all ferals, Suffer +1 to all lust damage received if in a submissive or receiving position. Upon being fucked by a feral, you transform into that feral until you can roll +CON to dispel it, 2 weight) Universal Moves * Contained here Starting Moves * Concoct ** When you delicately mix up volatile substances, roll+INT. On a 7-9, replace 1 potion or recipe potion in your inventory with 1 new recipe potion. On a 10+, replace 3 potions or recipe potions in your inventory with 3 new recipe potions. ** A recipe potion is (near, thrown, , drinkable, 0 weight). The following details are true about recipe potions: *** • When most of a potion is in or on a target, its effects take hold. *** • If someone else throws a potion, they must defy danger. *** • Anyone who drinks more than a few potions in a short span of time must defy danger with CON. *** You start with 1 level 1 recipe available. Every time you gain a level, choose another recipe on your list, of your level or lower. It's now available to you. * Bomber ** You can shake a potion just right to turn it into a bomb (near, thrown, area, 0 weight) that must be thrown immediately. When you throw a bomb, roll+DEX. On a hit, the potion strikes its target and everything in the blast radius is affected by its recipe effect. Anyone else must defy danger to throw a bomb or dodge the blast. On a 7-9, choose one: *** • You affect much more or less than your target. *** • You expose yourself to an attack or draw unwanted attention. *** • The bomb does not have the expected duration and effectiveness. * Chemistry ** When you take the time to tinker with an alchemical mixture, chemical, food, or drink, choose a number of these options equal to your INT. If you try to tinker with it again, you may have to defy danger: *** • Any non-magical toxins or poisons or venoms are removed and inert. *** • The consumable is purified of mundane spoilage and is now safe to eat. *** • This item's healing heals +1 damage. This option can be taken multiple times. *** • It is now quite palatable, and the imbiber can defy danger with CON to heal 1d6 damage. * Weak Transmute ** When you attempt weak transmutation, roll+INT. On a hit, you transform one item in your hands into some other mundane item, whatever you want. The effect is permanent. On a 7-9, there's a blatant and obvious defect, the GM will tell you what. ** There are limitations to the weak transmutation: *** • It must be mundane. *** • It must fit in your hands. *** • It cannot have moving parts. *** • It must be made of the same element. * Experiment ** When you brew a rare potion to change someone or something, tell the GM what you're trying to achieve. These rare potions are always possible, but the GM will give you one to four conditions, such as: *** • It requires the fluids of ______ *** • It will require a lot of money *** • You'll need a rare component *** • The best you can do is a lesser or limited version *** • It will take days/weeks/months before the curse takes effect *** • ______ will know or hear about it *** • You'll need to travel to _____ *** • You'll need to use your following potions: __________ *** The GM will tell you how long this rare potion will last. * Alchemical Method ** Choose one to describe how your alchemy really works, and ignore anything that says otherwise: *** • It's twisted. The recipes are tainted with eldritch power and tend to yield monsters, but generally work in your favor. ** List up to three common side effects of your potions. Choose minor, benign, and/or neutral ones: *** Side effects may include hearing odd voices, hunger for odd food and desires, and seeing strange eldritch hallucinations. ** Name at least one rare and adverse effect: *** Rapid growth of limbs, eyes, and the rampant insanity that can come with the shift into a hideous abomination. *** Additionally, choose three recipes from the list, at or below your level. They're now available to you. * Fire Artillery (Bomber CC) ** When you fire explosive artillery, roll+INT. ** ✴On a 10+, you hit your intended target and deal your damage. ** ✴On a 7-9, also choose one: *** •  The munitions are defective, and you are exposed to the blowback. *** •  The munitions are depleted, you now take -1 ongoing to Fire Artillery. *** •  The munitions have also hit an unintended target, the GM will tell you what. *** When you spend an hour or so repairing and replenishing your munitions, remove the negative effects. Your munitions are your launcher and artillery rounds, treat them as a single piece of gear. Sex Moves * Lust Bombs ** You may choose to add a secret ingredient to your bomb, making it into a lust bomb. Lust bombs have no effect besides increasing the lust of those soaked by 1d12. These don't usually ignore armor. * Lust Drafts ** You may choose to make your potions into lust drafts, which will not apply their recipe effect, and will instead increase the target's lust by your level. * Public Enemy (Meme Move) ** When you are humiliated before a mob, roll+LIB. On a 10+, hold 3 shame. On a 7–9, hold 1 shame. Spend shame at any time to choose one of these effects: *** • You are taunted and verbally abused by the mob. *** • You are groped and grab by many of their number. *** • You later develop a reputation as a total harlot. *** • You are pounded by a small number of them. *** • You are spat upon and/or spurted upon. *** • You make them fall into an orgy of uninhibited emotion: rutting, lamenting, fighting, sharing, celebrating, as you choose. *** • You watch as they quietly go back to their lives. * Collared Goods (Meme Move) ** When you are beaten or collared as a temporary pet, roll+LIB. On a 12+, equip all of them. 10-11, Choose up to 3 items. on a 7-9, Choose one. Each Item gives a +1 to your LIB damage on enemies, but hamper normal abilities: *** •Gag & Muzzle - You cannot speak. -1 CHA till removed *** •Feet & Paw gloves - Your ability to grip and move your arms is hampered. -1 DEX *** •Bitchsuit - Your body is squeezed tight into a costume to make it hard to breath. -1 CON *** •Leash & Collar - Your ability to act for yourself is hampered with tugs. -1 WIS *** •Cuffs & Yokes - You can't get leverage to use your full strength. -1 STR Advanced Moves * Medicine Man ** When you heal someone or yourself using potions, you restore 50% more health, rounded up. * Melt Formula ** You have learned to create a substance that burns hot enough to melt practically any mundane substance - and many magical ones as well. You may destroy 2 recipe potions to apply enough of this substance to cover and destroy roughly a two inch-wide area. * Tolerance ** When one of your potions affects yourself, you can always lower the effect strength or duration by a step. Thus, hours become minutes, minutes become seconds, etc. * Liquid Transmute ** Requires: Weak Transmute ** When you attempt the liquid transmutation, roll+INT. ** On a hit, you transmute a body of liquid no larger than yourself into a different kind of liquid. It must be within your reach, but you need not touch it. This transmutation only affects one liquid at a time, and does not affect liquids being used in a biological process (like blood, for example). A corrosive liquid may be used as a weapon. ** On a 7-9, choose one: *** • There's a lot less liquid now. *** • There's a lot more liquid now. *** • Equivalent exchange draws from your environment. * Solid Transmute ** Requires: Weak Transmute ** When you attempt the solid transmutation, roll+INT. ** On a hit, you transmute a solid object no larger than yourself to a different composition. It must be within your reach, but you need not touch it. This transmutation only affects one object at a time, and does not affect living objects. ** On a 7-9, choose one: *** • The object's shape changes. *** • The object's durability changes. *** • Equivalent exchange draws from your environment. * Educated Guess ** When you study and experiment with an alchemical or technological item, roll+INT. ?On a 10+ you may ask two questions about it. ?On a 7-9 you may ask one. * Perfect Pitch ** You're a trained thrower. You can toss bombs and potions at the far range, rather than simply near range. Additionally, all of your thrown objects have +2 piercing. * Mutagens ** Increase your class damage die by 1 size (d8 becomes d10, d10 becomes d12, and so on). Your maximum HP is increased by 2. Alchemy Recipes (More are here) * Shrink X - The target's particular body part is shrunken by a few inches. Lasts hours. * Elasticity - The target is rendered thrice as stretchy in every way. Lasts for minutes. * Scent - The target is doused with a very obvious scent. Minutes. * Damage II - The target takes +1d4 damage forward for their next attack. Seconds. * Malleable - The target is rendered significantly more malleable and pliant. Lasts minutes. * Cloud 9 - The contents thicken into a mist, which functions like a solid platform. Minutes. * Minimize - The target's entire body is halved in size. Lasts minutes. * Dry - The contents are water-phobic, rendering the area liquid-proof or the target able to walk on water or breathe beneath the surface. Seconds. * Mirage - Upon use, leaves an image of the drinker or surroundings lingering in an area, fooling onlookers. Minutes. * Girlify - The target becomes a cute femboy. Lasts hours. (Learned from potions) * Futa-Girlify - The target becomes a sexy Futa. Lasts hours. (Learned from potions) Story Moves (You get these moves from plot advancements) * Easily Tainted (Being a total slut) ** You have an addictive personality, and crave being altered by darker forces. When you defy danger against being corrupted, take -1. When you give into corruption, take +1 forward. * Alchemical Transplant (Implanted Kevin) ** When you give someone a transplant, describe your new body-part and: you roll+INT OR they roll+CON. *** On a 10+ choose 2 beneficial tags, and one complication tag. *** On a 7-9, choose 1 of each. *** On a 6-, choose 2 complications and a benefit. ** Beneficial tags - Durable, Powerful, Unobtrusive, Utility, Unusual mobility, Unique adaptation. ** Complication tags - Unstable, Disturbing, Semi-Autonomous, Fragile, Vulnerable (silver, or necromancy, or fire, or whatever) * Breeding B**** (Self-Experimentation) ** If a creature has sexually harmed you, then you don't need to roll Gene Mimicry, you add this creature and a corresponding adaptation to your genome, for free. * True Breeding (Self-Experimentation) ** You can breed with anything. Choose up to three creatures, with a monster move corresponding to each creature. These moves will be referred to as adaptations. Add them to your genome. You vaguely resemble the first three creatures on your genome list, describe your appearance! Your appearance changes with your genome, but you will always resemble a mix of the first three creatures on your list, at least in part. ** Genome: *** >Dragon - Strong and usable draconic wings, defy danger with DEX to fly somewhere otherwise unreachable. (Wings) *** >Manticore - When you deal damage in melee, lesser foes are paralyzed with poison. Usable thrice per session. (Poison) *** >Behemoth - When you charge in, horns first, defy danger with STR and deal 1d12 damage instead of usual. (Horns) *** >Flopfox - When you smooch someone on the lips, defy danger with CON to give them one order they can't resist. (Foxy muzzle) *** >Firedoggo - When you are touched by fire, defy danger with CON to be unaffected on a 7-9 and gain mastery over this flame on a 10+. (Glowy scales/fur) *** >Newt - When you are polymorphed defy danger with INT to turn back into your proper form. You get better. (Gecko spots) *** >Chihuahua - When you bark like a little bitch, defy danger with CON to turn into a little doggy for now (Additional, cute little knot) *** >Tentacle - ???????????????????????????????????? Why don't you find out? :] *** >Blink dog - When you attempt to blink, defy with INT to do so. *** >You have a maximum of 10 genome slots. If you go over this limit, don't add a new genome, just heal a debility. ** Each creature must be different. ** On a failure with one of your Queen Breeder moves, there's always the possibility that your genome list is altered, or adaptations are lost. Category:Characters